


is there somewhere

by iridescentredux



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentredux/pseuds/iridescentredux
Summary: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmateThe world was always black and white for Charles Xavier, his mother always told him if he looked good in blue, it complimented his eyes, she said, but Charles knew nothing about colour.  His mother always smiled so bright when his father gave her a bouquet of red rose, red or white he couldn’t see the differences anyway, but his mother always looked so happy and that was the only thing that mattered, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language , this is unbetaed. so sorry.  
> also, titled taken from halsey's song witht the same title.

Prompt: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black white  
The world was always black and white for Charles Xavier, his mother always told him if he looked good in blue, it complimented his eyes, she said, but Charles knew nothing about colour. His mother always smiled so bright when his father gave her a bouquet of red rose, red or white he couldn’t see the differences anyway, but his mother always looked so happy and that was the only thing that mattered, right?

He was 9 years old when the accident happened, he was reading his new encyclopaedia while his mother arranged the flowers in the vase, she hummed softly to herself, and suddenly Charles heard something broke. It was the vase and his mother’s face looked really pale, she stared at the broken vase and the flowers with disbelief written in her beautiful face.

His mother’s world just turned into black and white, the colour was gone along with his father. Everything changed after that. Charles wasn’t sure if he would want to meet his soulmate.  
\--  
It was a very cold and dark night, Charles started questioning his decision to join the CIA, but he really wanted to meet another people like him. Moira was talking beside him, but didn’t hear it because he could feel a very strong and beautiful mind somewhere under the water, it was so sudden, he had to grip the railing beside him to steady himself. Oh, dear, he would drown himself…

“Let it go,” Charles screamed to him, “You have to let it go!”

His will was strong, Charles could feel it, but if he kept going he would kill himself. Charles did the only thing he could think of, he jumped into the water to calm his mind.  
If it was dark in the ship, it was darker down there and Erik (ah, his name was Erik) really needed to let it go before he sank them further, Charles tried to projected calm into Erik’s mind but he could hear Erik yelled inside his head, until finally he grew tired and let Charles drag his body to the surface.

“Get off of me, get off!” Erik yelled at him, but Charles didn’t hear what he said after that, because at that time, illuminated by the moonlight, suddenly Charles could see all the colours. Everything was so bright and the first colour he saw was the colour of Erik’s eyes, it was so beautiful, he didn’t know what was it called back then, but he knew, it would be his new favourite colour.  
\--  
Spring was colour of Erik’s smile in the morning when he just woke up beside Charles , fall was the colour of his hair, summer made Charles thought about the ocean and the blue of the ocean was the colour of Erik’s eyes, and finally, winter, the snow in the winter always smelled sharp… like metal, Erik always kept metal in his pocket, wherever he went, he always brought metal with him.  
\--  
And that day came, the day when Erik decided to leave him and everyone, Erik was gone but he still could see all the colour – the ocean was his the colour of his eyes, the yellow of their uniform, the red of Raven’s hair – everything was so bright, it was like they were mocking him. It was like Erik still there, but no, he wasn’t, and he was gone – left. 

He started putting on shades because he didn’t want to see the colour, but every time he closed his eyes he could see Erik staring back at him. It was so real, he could see the colour, his hair, his eyes, he remembered every small detail about him. It was like he was right in front of Charles and he just needed to reach out a little to touch Erik.

Even with shades he still saw faint traces of colour everywhere. But he was okay with it, it was like a small consolation, he couldn’t, no, he wouldn’t want to think about it, the day when suddenly everything turned black and white (again). It would only mean one thing; it meant Erik had gone to a place he couldn’t follow. So, yeah, he was okay with the colour, at least he got his shades. 

It was fine. Really. 

(no, it wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me in tumblr; herr-majesty.tumblr.com


End file.
